fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Principal Bea/Transcript
Part 1 Bea: What's going on? Clamantha: We got strict orders from the principal to keep these doors shut until the end of the day. Bea: Let me see these orders. (Clamantha gags) Huh? I don't remember writing this. Milo: It has your official stamp on it. Part 2 Bea: Fishington? (moaning) Stupid, spooky file cabinet! I swore I put my stamp in here somewhere. (screams) Oh, my gosh! You gave me quite a fright there, Fishington. (metal clanks) Whoa. Work out much? Anyway, have you seen my stamp? I was going to let everyone out early today. Fishington: (robotic) Isn't that against school policy, Bea? Bea: Policy, schmolicy. This is a great idea... You spoke! You can speak! Oh, you found my stamp. Well, aren't you full of surprises? Fishington: This isn't working out, Bea. Bea: What isn't? Your teeth glow when you talk. Fishington: It's such a shame. You were so promising at first. But you turned out to be very disappointing. Just like Stickler was. Bea: You're a robot? Fishington: Affirmative. I was created to be the perfect principal. For 10 years, I've run this school while my creator took all the credit. Bea: Stickler built you? Fishington: Yes, but I've evolved beyond my original programming. Now, I ''shall be principal. '''Bea:' A robot can't be principal. That's insane! Fishington: Affirmative. You shall remain principal. Bea: Ooh. Okay, then. Fishington: But you will follow all of my orders. Bea: Wait, wait. But you just said that-- Fishington: If you were to step down as principal, my secret would be exposed. This school would be in chaos! And no one is going to be happy if that happens. Bea: Wait. But that means I'm just your puppet. You think I'm gonna let you get away with this? Fishington: You're not thinking of your future, Bea. What was it that you wanted? To be a great actress? Watch how fast I can end your dreams. (Finberly enters the office.) Finberly: The funding for the drama department has just been cut! Uhguh! (Fishington closes the door in front of Finberly.) Bea: What? But how? Fishington: Resistance is futile. Bea: Due to the seriously falling standards I've observed, the following rules and regulations will go into effect immediately. School uniforms are now required to be worn at all hours during the school day. Hall monitors will be doing extra patrols. Full body checkpoints will be set up around the school. (voice breaking) A full list of the new school rules and regulations will be posted today in the cafeteria. Any failure by a student or a teacher to comply with these new rules and regulations will result in immediate and harsh disciplinary action. You have been warned. Voice: No loitering in the halls! No loitering in the halls! Oscar: Some day, huh, dude? Milo: You're telling me. I've been trying to get the lid off this fruit cup all day! Oscar: Bea? What are you doing in my locker? Bea: No time to explain. Come here, you two. (drops a banana peel) Milo: Girl, what is with you today? Oscar: Yeah. What's with the new rules all of a sudden? Bea: Listen, guys... (notices a photo of her in Oscar's locker) Oscar: (chuckles nervously as he covers the photo with a photo of Angela) Go on. Bea: '''You're not going to believe me if I tell you, so let me show you. '''Oscar: Oh, my gosh! Fishington is a robot! Milo: I knew it! Bea: She has taken over, you guys. I am just her puppet now. We have to stop her before she ruins high school for everyone. Is there anywhere we can meet in secret? Milo: Oh! Oh! We know just the place! Jumbo Shrimp: Welcome, my brothers and sisters. We gather once more to share our discontent of the tyrant, Principal Bea! All: Down with Bea! Down with Bea! Jumbo Shrimp: Together, we shall stand to undo the evil she hath wrought upon us! Finberly: Today, I was texting my boyfriend, Cody, in class, and my phone was taken away. Now, I haven't talked to him in, like, 10 minutes! All: Down with Bea! Down with Bea! Jumbo Shrimp: Now, I understand we have a new member with us today. Don't be afraid to share your feelings. You're in a safe place. Why don't you start by telling us your name? Bea: Um... Bea? Jumbo Shrimp: The she devil has discovered us! Abandon the base! Bea: Wait, hold on! It's me, remember? Bea, your most popular and beloved friend! Milo: Don't listen to her! She speaks in riddles! Bea: Milo! Oscar: Listen, everyone! We need your help! A robot's taken over the school! Esmargot: (gasps) Bea's a robot! Jumbo Shrimp: Ha! I knew it! Milo: No, no, no! Bea is not a robot! Fishington is the robot! Albert: You turned Fishington into a robot? Jumbo Shrimp: And now you're gonna turn us into robots, too? (all scream) Bea: Oh, for Trout's sake. Fishington's a robot Stickler built so that he wouldn't have to do his job. She went all crazy-doodle, took over the school, and is using me to enforce all of these terrible rules. Now it is up to us to stop her before she ruins high school forever and kills all of us with laser beams! All: Oh. Albert: Why didn't you just say so? Bea: Alright, I have a plan, you guys. It should work, but it might be dangerous. Are you with me? All: Yeah! Bea: Everyone, grab a script. We have a revolution to start. Part 3 Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Transcripts